Concentration
by DokiDanceFever
Summary: Ayano comes over for homework but Kyouko has something else in mind...


**AN:** Gee, it sure has been awhile xD my apologies, freshman year is just... wow. But I finally got my own laptop so I guess I'll start writing more for you guys. Enjoy! :3

* * *

Toshino Kyouko. The girl's name ran through my head as if it were running the Olympics. The girl who just so happens to be sitting right in front of me. She asked me for help with her homework, and being the helpful person I am I happily obliged. Of course she didn't REALLY want help with her homework, she only wanted me to help her with her next doujin, go figure. Of course I can't exactly help myself from staring either, she just looks so determined. I wish she would be this determined about actually DOING her homework.

Ugh, Toshino Kyouko... She looks so cute when she's determined. If I said that aloud I'm sure Chitose would nosebleed instantly. It's almost unbearable, we've been silent for the past twenty-

"Ayano-chan?" I snapped out of my trance instantly, She was staring at me as if I was some kind of alien.

"W-What could you possibly want Toshino Kyouko?" I could feel my face flaring up instantly.

"Well I was kinda wondering why you were staring at me like that. Am I too sexy for you to concentrate on your math?" She put on that sly smile of hers.

"N-No!" I looked down at my homework instantly, I only had the first five problems done.

"Sorry, I'll turn my sexy down, I know it's just so distracting" She giggled.

I crossed my arms "Hmph, I can concentrate just fine!"

She looked at me and whispered "Is that so?" She gave me the look a pedophile would give a young child

"Yes! It is so!" I looked away, as if it would hide my blush.

She got up and walked behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and putting her head on my shoulder from behind, "What if I did something like this, then would you be able to concentrate?" She pressed her lips lightly to my neck.

"O-Of course I could! You'll never be able to distract me T-Toshino Kyouko!"

"is that so~?"" Her breath was hot against my neck...

"Yes! it is so!"

She swept her tongue up my neck until she reached my ear where she whispered, "How about now? Can you still concentrate, Ayano-chan~?"

My voice faltered and came out high pitched "O-Of course! I'm telling you right now Toshino Kyouko, You'll never be able to distract me no matter what you do!"

She ran her hands up my sides "You know you can't win this Ayano-chan~ just admit your defeat and nobody has to get hurt~" as if to prove her point she cupped her hands around my breasts and squeezed.

"A-Ahn!" My face felt as if it was on fire, "Y-You'll never win this battle T-Toshino Kyouko!"

"Suit yourself, I tried to play fair."

She pulled me backwards so we were both laying on the floor, her stomach against my back. She restrained my arms with her own so I could barely even struggle. She was alot stronger than I would have imagined

"T-Toshino Kyouko! Just what are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Distracting you~" She answered with glee

Before I could say anything else she had her lips on my neck again and I felt like I'd been shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity.

"Hmm, this isn't a very good position is it?" She asked herself, already knowing the answer.

She flipped me over so my lips were practically touching hers.

"Can you still concentrate Ayano-chan?"

"N-No... I mean yes! Of course I can still concentrate!"

"So stubborn~" She ran her fingers down my backside and gently caressed my butt, "But it's no problem, I'm certain we can change that"

She kissed me, it was rough and needy, as if there were some kind of satisfaction to be obtained from such a kiss.

She slid her tongue past my lips and proceeded to swirl it around my own. I couldn't make sense of things anymore, everything around me became fuzzy as all I could do was feel.

She proceeded to smack my posterior, and not lightly either. I let out a moan into her mouth as she started to grope at it.

She swiftly took off my uniform and hastily unstrapped my bra.

"Can you still concentrate Ayano-sama~?" She asked

"What?"

"Admit your defeat and things will be so much easier~" She cupped her hands around my bare breasts

"N-Never" The last part came out as a squeek, I couldn't hold up much longer...

I could feel my privates throbbing as she took my left nipple into her mouth and sucked so slow it was almost torture.

I wanted to cry out for more, I wanted to beg for her to give me my satisfaction, I wanted her to touch me so bad... But doing that would be the same as admitting defeat. I can't do such a thing...

She ran her fingers down my stomach and I could feel it tense up. Ever so slowly they reached the inside of my panties, and finally my... My most sensitive parts...

I let out a deep moan as she plunged her fingers right in and began thrusting immediately. She curled her fingers upwards, making sure to hit all of my nerve endings, Making sure to distract me...

Even perfect wouldn't be a good enough word to describe how amazing it felt... Her lips were against my neck again, suckling, trying to leave marks, while her fingers plunged in and out of me... And it was all Toshino Kyouko... Toshino Kyouko was making me feel this way...

I arched my back as she found my most sensitive place and began her attack. She thrusted against it mercilessly, making me moan and clench tightly to her.

"K-Kyouko!" I screamed her name, panting, I was a wreck... "I-I think I'm going to... AHN~"

I climaxed all over her fingers, my love juices pouring out...

She removed her fingers and licked it off, a look of satisfaction on her face

"J-Just because this happened doesn't mean anything! I will never be distracted by you T-Toshino Kyouko!"

_Meanwhile in the Ikeda househol_d

Chizuru comes home to find her sister on the floor, surrounded by bloody tissues.


End file.
